


Truth. (or dare)

by jesmacallans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Alex and Maggie recently became new roommates at National City University. Alex brings Maggie to one of the Superfriends Game Nights. But then, a game of Truth or Dare happens.(This is written for my Sanvers Social Media AU on Twitter. I guess you can read it separately but it would make more sense if you just read it both :) So, read it here: https://twitter.com/chylerslight/status/1033806726729019395?s=19)





	Truth. (or dare)

Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Lucy and Winn were all sitting in a circle. Kara was munching on a few left-over potstickers. Maggie leaned over, placing her hand on Alex's thigh and whispered in her ear. "How is she still eating? She literally ate two pineapple pizza's, which by the way are gross, and she also ate like 3/4 of the potstickers." They both turned their heads when they heard a snicker.

Lucy, who was sitting on the left of Alex, apparently heard. "That girl can eat anything and she won't gain any weight. I honestly don't know how she does it." Kara looked like a deer in headlights before swallowing the last of the food. "I can't help that I have a fast metabolism," The blonde girl replied and then she stuck her tongue out at Lucy.

"Can you let my girlfriend live?" Said Lena, with a grin on her face. You could tell everyone was slightly tipsy already. Alex cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's just do Truth or Dare now." She said. Lucy was up first, of course she was going to pick dare. Maggie dared her to run around the hallway naked.

Lucy let out a snort before she stood up. She pulled the shirt off of her body before stepping out in the hallway. A few minutes later she came back in and sat down. "Okay, Maggie. Now it's your turn." Lucy said, a devilish grin on her face. It made Maggie think of the worst. "Truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

Maggie shrugged and also picked dare. "Kiss the person you find the most attractive in this room." The shorter woman's eyes immediately darted to Alex, slightly tilting her head and making sure it was okay. Alex nodded with a shy smile.

Then, Maggie did something unexpected. She stood up and then straddled Alex's lap. The red-haired woman started to blush and she couldn't look the other in the eyes. Until Maggie put her fingers under her chin and tilted her face back up. Maggie once again checked if it was okay. Then she slowly leaned in while putting her hands on the short-haired woman's neck and in her hair. Their lips softly pressed against eachother's.

The brunette deepened the kiss and put both of her hands on Alex's face, clearly enjoying it. Then suddenly their kissing stopped. They both still looked at eachother, no one said anything. Almost like they were breathless.

Until Lucy drunkenly shouted, "GET A ROOM!" and the moment was gone. Maggie laughed awkwardly while moving of off Alex's lap. This time, both Alex and Maggie were blushing.

The Truth or Dare game continued. Every time someone didn't want to do the task, they had to drink a shot. That's why at the end of the game, all of the Superfriends were pretty drunk.

A few hours later, Alex and Maggie had to go back to their own dorm room. "I'm sorry b-but we have to go back to our room now." The red-haired woman said whilst leaning on her friend. Maggie put an arm around her waist and held her tightly so Alex wouldn't suddenly fall.

They all said their goodbyes and left. Alex and Maggie tried their hardest to change into their pajama's. But they were still drunk, so it didn't go as quickly as they thought. When they finally laid down in bed, The brunette turned towards Alex and said:

"Danvers, you are a damn good kisser."


End file.
